


[podfic] Problematic Solutions

by reena_jenkins, sheepfulsheepyard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kanan and Ezra are complete dorks, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Parkas, Podfic, Snow, Space family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone else just groans, sorta Christmas fluff?, that's when it was written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepfulsheepyard/pseuds/sheepfulsheepyard
Summary: “Next time we scout a planet,” Kanan promised, voice full of malice, “I will put you in that parka myself.”Or: Ezra should probably pay more attention when Kanan says it's cold outside.





	[podfic] Problematic Solutions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Problematic Solutions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631997) by [sheepfulsheepyard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepfulsheepyard/pseuds/sheepfulsheepyard). 



 

**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

**Warnings:** space family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), sorta Christmas fluff?, that's when it was written, Snow, Kanan and Ezra are complete dorks, everyone else just groans, Parkas

**Length:**  00:09:31

**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Problematic%20Solutions_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
